Heat assisted magnetic recording (referred to herein as “HAMR”) technology is a promising approach for increasing storage density beyond 1 Tbit/inch2. HAMR heads can utilize near field transducers (NFTs) to heat the magnetic recording layers. Poor adhesion between the materials of the NFT and the surrounding structures in the HAMR head can lead to failure during processing or use. Therefore, there remains a need to decrease such failure.